Pro Con
by kel18
Summary: Sitting on a bus gives you time to think. Post "Bon Voyage", Rogan


Author's Note: Random fluffishness....is that a word?

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Gilmore Girls, do you think that Logan and Rory would have broken up? Large highlighted section that might sound familiar is from the show

Pro Con:

My head was positioned against the window of the large Greyhound bus, as I watched the Rocky Mountains pass by dangerously close. The click and the clack, the chit and the chatter, from my fellow reporters kept my eyes from closing fully. It had been one week, seven hours, and thirty seven minutes.

And it still hurt. I had spent that one week, seven hours, and thirty seven minutes rethinking everything. Replaying our last moments together over and over again in my head, trying to not let my feelings show through my calm exterior.

_Goodbye, Rory_; the words echoed through my head mockingly, the last thing he had ever said to me, would ever say to me. That's when I realized, there was something very important that I had forgotten to do.

I hadn't made a pro con list. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, the height of OCD, hadn't made a pro con list about marrying Logan. Yes, I had debated in my mind, silently, with no proof of my efforts. The amount of pro-con lists I had made over the years, it must have topped a hundred by now. Each one, leading me to this very place. Towards Chilton, towards Yale, turning down the Providence Journal Bulletin. But not one, turning me away from Logan.

I lifted my head from the cold window, reaching into my bag, pulling out one of my many notebooks and a pen. I carefully drew a line down the center of the page, writing "pro" and "con" on each side respectively.

"Con," I thought. I always started with the cons.

_San Diego is almost 2500 miles from Hartford_

True, very true, I thought. 2500 miles. That's far, no ocean this time, but dozens of states, two mountain ranges, and countless rivers. It's far.

_ I'm only twenty-two_

But how young is that really? Grandma was twenty-one when she married Grandpa…then again, do I want to be like Grandma and Grandpa?

_We haven't been together that long_

Three years. During which he was in London for 6 months, we were apart for 3 months, and then we weren't talking for about a month. And the first three months we were together, we weren't really together because we had the whole "no strings" thing. So, it's really like two years.

_I would be married and mom isn't anymore_

Mom. Would that seem to mean? Her only offspring getting married while she still isn't with Luke? Is that too cruel? Then again, she was married to Dad for a while. But then it won't be me and mom anymore, it'll be Rory-and-Logan and Mom-and-Luke. But, does that matter?

_It would decide where I work_

No New York Times. I probably wouldn't go travel the world because I would feel guilty. I'd work at the Chronicle, not a bad paper. Secure, I'd probably be one of the best writers there. Then again, nothing to strive for if I knew the NYT was never going to happen. Traveling isn't all its chocked up to be, I thought as I looked around at my grim surroundings, thinking of my desk at the YDN.

"Pro," I now thought, looking at the left side of my page. I instantly wrote down,

_I am in love with him_

There is no denying it. I might have loved Dean and Jess, but I'm in love with Logan. I love how he knows just what to say to make me feel better, that he gets my pop culture references. He gets the newspaper thing, we're both smart, we both love to read. Let's face it, he's gorgeous.

_He obviously is in love with me_

Nothing wrong with a guy loving you. He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't love me, right? He wanted to share his life with me, he had all those plans. He always cared about me, he always was saying how I was his first, and probably last, love. The way he loved me was different then when I was with Dean. More intense, more important.

_"You jump, I jump, Jack"_

_"If I were to date you, there would be no dating. It would be something, right away, and I'm not that guy."_

_"Rory, I love you."_

_Rory, I love you. You know that I love you. When I said that I was your boyfriend, I agreed to be faithful to you, which, by the way, was a first for me and I thought that it was going to be hard. But it wasn't. Then I asked you to move in with me. I asked you to move in with me, and I thought that was going to be hard, but it wasn't. I have been completely faithful to you, Rory._

_"Rory, if you come with me I won't get on the plane"_

_"I love you, Ace."_

_"Work dork lover"_

_"Maybe I'll factor you in."_

_"Rory, will you marry me?"_

I snapped out of my trance. All those memories, all those moments, it was hard to believe how much our relationship had dominated my life. I missed it.

I looked at my list, the long con column, the pro column with two items on it. I sighed before putting the notebook back into my bag, and falling asleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The next day, at a bus station outside of Phoenix, I sealed the envelope, dropped in into the mailbox, and got back onto the bus.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan's POV

With the large amount of mail I receive everyday at the office; it was by chance that it didn't get thrown into the garbage along with the junk mail and credit card offers. By chance, it lay on top of the large stack on my desk that Tuesday when I came in. The envelope was tattered, the address hand written. So different from the commercial and business letters that usually arrived on my desk.

No return address, a stamp and an address.

I opened up the envelope to pull out a piece of lined notebook paper, a bit crinkled, as though it had been scrunched into a ball and then unfolded. I unfolded the intentionally made lines.

It was a pro-con list, in my Ace's handwriting, slightly crooked (was she driving when she wrote this?). Five items on the con side, two lonely ones on the pro.

The pro side was circled, a small note read,

"See you soon, Huntz."


End file.
